So Cold
by FervourMassacre
Summary: This takes place during Season 3 after episode 8. It's mainly about Stella and deals with issues that a lot of teenagers/young adults deal with villains. Romance, family, understanding oneself, learning to be confident in who you are and friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Heeey guys. Long time since I wrote something. I had better ideas than this one but oh well. So this takes place after Season 3 episode 8. I tried to write it as if it was an episode hence the changing scenes. Hope you enjoy it!**

_Bloom, Bloom, and Bloom. That's all anyone can ever talk about. The Trix wanted her, couldn't have her. Darkar wanted her, he died in the process. Now Valtor? Ooh, the dragon fire. So fancy! I AM SICK OF IT. _

Stella tossed aside a pillow, triggering it to hit the wall with a light thud. Classes had just commenced and they had already found themselves in the midst of all dismay. Surviving her father's wrath was the easy part, now dealing with the endless cycle of drama – that was another story. Stella loved Bloom, they were best friends, but sometimes it got her blood boiling how since Bloom's arrival, she was only a shadow.

"Stella, you okay?" A certain brunet poked her head from around the door with a small frown on her lips.

"Peachy. Say, Flora don't you have a boyfriend to find? Where has been Helia these days? Men don't know how to appreciate a woman, I tell you." Stella flipped her flaxen strands over her shoulder, speaking coldly while remaining on her comfy bed with her legs crossed. She knew it was rude, but she didn't care. Brandon had not been the greatest boyfriend as everyone had thought.

"Love, what is good for?" Stella scoffed and wiggled her fingers, using her magic to push Flora outside before she could offer a reply.

"Ooft." Flora fell onto her bottom with her lips slightly pouted. "That wasn't nice, Stella."

* * *

"A party? I don't think I'm up for a party right now, Miss Faragonda." Bloom sighed at the memory of Sky and the one night she had wished she could erase from her memory. In fact, she wished she could erase Sky from her memory all together.

"Oh, but it is exactly what you fairies need. A night to forget your problems and enjoy yourselves." Faragonda smiled politely, placing a palm on Bloom's shoulder in a comforting manner. "There will be no if's or buts, Bloom. Now go on."

"Okay!" The fiery red-head mustered all of her energy to smile up at her headmistress.

* * *

"A PARTY? HAS MISS FARAGONDA NOT SEEN WHAT HAPPENED THE LAST TWO PARTIES?" Tecna's mouth dropped open in pure surprise as Digit shook her head madly. The two did not approve.

Musa shrugged off the exclamation while Tune sipped her tea, refraining from making a comment. "I think it'll be good. We'll be safe here at Alfea."

"If anything does happen, Stella and I can protect you!" Layla raised her fist into the air excitedly, laughing out in glee.

Stella did not seem too fond of the idea. "Or you know, you can all defend yourselves." A faux simper attached to her visage and it was enough to make the Winx believe she was simply teasing.

"I already invited a bunch of people. If Sky is going to move on, so will I!" Bloom sounded hopeful but everyone knew she was putting on a front for her friends.

Flora reached over to Bloom, snaking her arms around her petite friend in a hug. "You'll be okay, Bloom. We'll be with you."

In unison the girls laughed. Except one laugh was far more forced than natural. Something was stirring inside of Stella and it wasn't positive.

* * *

"Stella, are you alright? You're beginning to look sick."

Bloom attempted to catch up with Stella after class the next morning. The Winx had noted that their usually bubbly friend had lacked her spark while a greenish hue had surfaced her skin.

"Bloom, I'm fine. Just a bit tired." Stella raised her shoulders in a short shrug before sauntering in the direction of her room. Millions of thoughts were parading in her dome. Her father. Her kingdom. Brandon. Her responsibilities of being a fairy. It was all too much. There was no time to worry about homework. An icy liquid hung at the bottom of her eyelids as she quickened her speed and yanked open the door to her separate bedroom before shutting the door behind her.

The swift actions caught Bloom off guard. She was absolutely sure something was up with Stella now. It was obvious Stella wasn't going to open up to her, so, she decided to call in reinforcements.

Pulling out her phone, Bloom scrolled through her contacts, halting at a certain Specialists icon prior to tapping it. The phone rang a couple of times before a half confused voice asked "Hello?"

"Brandon, hey!"

"Bloom? Hey. What's up?"

"I need a favour. Something's up with Stella. I was wondering if you could talk to her. There's a party tomorrow night and it would be the perfect opportunity to get her to open up!"

"Uh, yeah, sure. I tried calling her yesterday and there was no answer. I thought maybe she was mad at me. Didn't know what for, though."

"Yeah, she's been dodging us all. I need to go, Brandon. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"See ya!"

Bloom smiled softly to herself, with determination flashing in her eyes. If she couldn't be happy herself, she sure as hell would make her best friend happy.

COMMENT! Should I continue? I don't know how I feel about this.


	2. Chapter 2

**I kept trying to add in a separation sequence to the story last time but it wouldn't work. Sorry about that! It must have been confusing. I'll try this time to make it work. Anyways, to the story! Annnnd, I don't own the characters blah blah blah.**

_Bloom's party is tonight. See how I said Bloom's party instead of Alfea's? Everyone knows Miss Faragonda would do anything for her favourite fairy. No one threw me a party after my disastrous princess ball. Not that I wanted one. Risk being turned into a toad again? I prefer my normal state, thank you. _

Stella trailed her fingers along the coloured fabric residing inside of her closet with her head tilted slightly. Normally, she would ask Bloom for advice on a dress or even Flora, even though Flora always went for the flower print. But today she decided to make the decision herself. It was time Stella began making choices for herself instead of relying on her friends and more importantly, Bloom.

A single finger curled around the hanger of a ruffled dress with multiple coloured layers before throwing it onto the bed. The blonde princess crinkled her nose, analyzing each detail of the dress. Even when you don't feel the best, you must try to look your best. That was Stella's motto.

"You'll do." A dim smile managed to curve her lips skyward as she ambled toward the mirror, running her fingers through the roots of her hair.

* * *

Brandon was in no mood for a dance. The whole charade with Sky had driven him to a loss of sleep and a lack of control over his frustration. Riven and Timmy both advised Brandon to step back from the situation until he was more capable of damage control. Backing down was not the brunet's style, not when it concerned his best friend but it seemed he had no choice.

"Hey, Brandon… maybe you should talk to Stella about this. You did always say she was your light." Timmy fiddled with his glasses due to a nervous habit, swaying slightly in his computer chair from across the room.

"She's too busy with her own drama." Brandon grimaced. His hands were folded behind his head as he laid on the single mattress, gazing at the ceiling. There was more to the issue than he was leading on.

Brandon had been spending a lot of his time at Cloud Tower since the incident at Eraklyon. There was a suspicion that black magic was involved and Cloud Tower was the ideal place to go for answers. That wasn't the problem. The witches were a bit too fond of Brandon and one or two may have been helping him in his search. And one may have been too touchy…

"Brandon… Stella lost her title of Princess of Solaria and her father is bewitched by his soon to be wife. You could be a bit more sympathetic." Timmy's voice barely came out in a whisper but surely, his good friend heard it.

"Okay." Brandon expelled a loud breath, pressing his palms against the bed to bring his body into a seating position. Timmy was right. Brandon needed to be there for his girlfriend instead of sulking. "So, I guess I should get something ready for tonight." He smiled at his geeky friend, suddenly feeling much better than he had in the entire week.

* * *

"The party is starting! Let's go, let's go, let's goooo!" Chatta bounced on Flora's shoulder as the Winx did a last touch up of makeup or hair.

"Chatta, settle down! No one is even outside yet!" Tune shook her head in annoyance as Musa reached to pat her bonded pixies head. "Chill out, Tune. She's just excited."

"Has anyone seen Stella?" Amore was quiet as usual but Stella's behaviour was worrying and Amore wished more than anything to see her fairy sincerely smile.

The room went silent as everyone turned their gaze to the divider between Bloom and Flora's room and Stella's.

Layla decided to be the brave one and took a couple of steps toward Stella's chamber, before coiling her fingers and knocking lightly on the door. "Stel? We're all leaving for the party. You coming?"

Amore pressed her small hands together with a sad expression playing on her face as Lockette gave her an encouraging smile.

"Carry on without me! I'll be down in a couple of minutes." Stella replied from behind the door.

"You sure? We can wait." Bloom pushed on.

"No, I insist! Go on." Stella's voice rang a bit harsher.

"Okay, come on girls." Flora sighed gently, ushering her friends outside of the apartment type of setting. She knew Stella was spiralling and it hurt to know they were useless in this battle.

The Winx girls along with their pixies all felt a heavy weight on their chest for Stella. They continued down the hall in silence until music erupted from around them. The party had officially started and nothing could make the girls smile, like a good song.

"I love this song!" Musa tugged on Layla's hand, drawing her down the hall faster as the girls laughed contently.

* * *

Amore decided to hang back and wait for Stella. With little effort, she managed to open the door and slip inside of the Solarian princess's space. What she saw was not the prettiest sight. Stella sat on the ground in the middle of the room, tears spilling down her pale cheeks as she clutched her phone tightly.

"Stella! What's wrong!" Amore almost burst out crying herself as she took a seat on Stella's thigh, resting her tiny palm over Stella's shaking hands. It took only a small amount of effort and magic to send her message of love to the blonde fairy's heart. It seemed to ease Stella a bit who began stuttering out a reply.

"Brandon… He doesn't love me.. Why would anyone love me? My own father picked Cassandra over me! Bloom thinks she has it bad?" A humorless laugh raised from her throat before she continued. "Brandon found out that Sky is only under Valtor's control. He still loves Bloom. But Brandon? He has no time for me because he's too busy with some witch at Cloud Tower!"

"Oh no, Stella. I'm sorry." Amore was now unable to conceal the water that threatened to spill as she raised to press a kiss to Stella's cheek. "Did you talk to Brandon? I was sure he loved you."

"I was sent some photos, Amore. That's proof enough." Stella stiffened before climbing up to her feet and dusting off the gorgeous dress she had on. "I am not going to allow him or anyone to ruin tonight. I am going to enjoy myself." A forced grin fixed upon her glossed lips as Amore frowned slightly. "Okay, Stella. I'll be with you the entire time."

"And I love you for that, Amore."

* * *

Valtor crossed his arms over his chest, watching a certain blonde fairy through the projection over a waterfall. Bloom, he needed her for personal reasons. But this one, she had slowly been catching his attention. It was not darkness that had been consuming her but misery. He could work with a fairy like that.

_Stella, you may be the final piece to my checkmate. _

Wooo. This was a bit longer. Hope you enjoyed. Feedback is always welcomed! You guys will think you have an idea where this story is going, but trust me, you have no idea. And neither do I! Haha!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This chapter is dedicated to Anna. You understand what I'm going for and thank you for reading! This is the first chapter I didn't start with an inner Stella rant. But please enjoy anyway. I promise my next chapter will have more drama.**

* * *

"Timmy!" Tecna waved frantically at the Redfountain boys while they each unloaded from the ship. Timmy grinned awkwardly at Tecna while Helia went straight to Flora who was smiling shyly. Musa decided to give Riven the cold shoulder as she looped an arm through Layla's and started toward the dance floor. That left Bloom and Brandon since Riven went off to follow Musa.

"Hey Bloom. You look good." Brandon offered a compliment to lighten the air. The last time they spoke, things were intense.

"You mean better than I was when Sky broke my heart?" Bloom shrugged off the suggestion. She had promised herself she would not feel bad about it for one night. Just one night.

"Yeah, well. That's the thing." Brandon scratched at the back of his neck, with his jaw tightening as he spoke. "Sky isn't himself. He's got Valtor's mark on his shoulder. He loves you, Bloom. He just can't see it with the dark magic casted on him."

This was it. This was what Bloom needed. "Sky's under Valtor's control? We can save him! Let me go talk to the Winx. We need to save him, Brandon!" Bloom could barely control herself. She started straight to her friends until Brandon caught her arm.

"It's not safe right now. We need to wait a while. Plan it out. Trust me, Bloom. I want my best friend back more than anything." Brandon frowned, releasing Bloom's arm from his hold.

"Stella. She's not down yet." Bloom had been so preoccupied she had not noticed Stella - her best friend was not around. "Oh, Brandon. I'm sorry. I need to find Stella. I've been a terrible friend to her."

"I haven't been the best boyfriend either. Let me come with you."

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

"Hm." Stella had been watching Bloom and Brandon interact for the last ten minutes. The way Brandon grabbed Bloom made her blood boil. Those hands of his. She never wanted him to touch her again. Amore had already gone down to the party but Stella had lost her mood all over again.

"Maybe it's time to call in a favour.."

"Hey Amore! Have you seen Stella?" Bloom approached the small pixie alongside Brandon who Amore was not too happy to see.

"She said she was coming down…" Amore looked around the party but there was no sign of Stella.

"Amore, is something wrong?" Bloom leaned closer to Amore with her eyes narrowed a tad. "Is Stella hurt?"

Amore played with her fingers, dreading the pairs stare locked on her. Thankfully she was saved by the roaring of an engine. A hover bike with a mystery rider slipped past the gates at Alfea and stopped in front of the main building, just a couple of steps away from the friends.

"That's one of our bikes." Brandon noted.

"Who is it?" Bloom pondered as the rest of the Winx came to join them.

"My ride." Rang a melodic voice followed by the entrance of the breathtaking Stella.

This caused a riot of course. Amore sprang to life after a moment of shock, travelling to Stella. "Where are you going?"

Stella smiled at Amore while getting onto the back of the hover bike. "Just to a club. There are perks of being a year older than everyone else." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Don't worry, Amore. I'll be fine."

Amore pouted. "I'm coming with you."

Stella opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Brandon who was stomping over. "You're both not going anywhere."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do? You're a squire. I am a princess. Watch your tone." Stella did not take lightly to Brandon's command.

Brandon took a step back, mortified at what his beloved was saying.

"Stella! That was uncalled for!" Musa stood forward, glaring at her blonde friend.

"Okay, I'm getting bored. Let's go, Bishop." Stella caught Amore, bringing her to her lap before Bishop obeyed and took off.

The rest of the Winx along with specialists stood there dumbfounded and Riven was the only one to speak up. "Bishop? Really man?"

* * *

The ride to Magix was awfully awkward. Bishop only agreed to drive Stella over due to the fact he felt bad for what Brandon had done. Apparently it was one of the topics of gossip at Redfountain. Once they got there, he parked in front of the nightclub and removed his helmet from his head. "I'd come inside, but like everyone else, I'm under-age."

Stella reached to give the boy's arm a weak squeeze while Amore watched the two in confusion. "It's okay. I just needed a ride. Thank you."

"No problem." Bishop nodded in reply, allowing his helmet to unfold around his dome once more prior to racing off and leaving Stella in front of the loud establishment.

"Um, Stella. How will we get back?" Amore was not fond of the dark, let alone the nightlife at Magix. After the incident with Layla on Earth, Amore had sworn off clubs. But here she was. Standing with her bonded fairy, attempting to look tough.

"We'll worry about that later, Amore. First let's have fun!" Stella's laughter filled the air as she dashed inside of the club, finally feeling the one thing she desired – relaxation.

* * *

It had been a couple of hours at least and Stella was having the night of her life. Amore even loosened up, dancing with her fairy to the harmonic beats that caused the ground to shake. Not even for a second did Brandon cross Stella's mind or did the family affairs she dreaded.

The blonde female spun on her heels, swaying her hips to each sound coming from the speakers. It was only bound to happen that she would catch a looker's attention.

"Wow! You sure dance like a girl that has a lot to forget." Stella laughed at the words coming from behind her as she turned around to come face to face with a dashing stranger. He looked like he was in his late 20's and had sandy blonde hair with gray eyes. Cute but slightly devious looking, Stella noted mentally.

"I'm the Princess of Solaria and… no one cares!" It came out in a nonchalant manner but Amore could see the pain behind the smile. It was like Stella to blurt out how she felt and not hold back, but this was a bit too informative.

"Well, hello, princess of Solaria. I'm Malakai, and a nobody." He chuckled lowly, extending a hand out to Stella. "And I think you need a change in dance partner. No offence, little one." He lowered an eyelid in a wink toward Amore who only huffed in response.

"I guess we can switch it up, we need to be heading back soon anyway." Stella raised her delicate hand and placed it over Malakai's and before she knew it, she was dancing the night away with someone who didn't mind focusing on her and only her.

* * *

WAH. I have another part for next chapter ready. I just need to add to it. I am enjoying this story and that's why it keeps coming so fast. I apologize for mistakes! Again, feedback always welcome and it helps me know if I'm doing something wrong. But who's the new dude? OOOH. If anyone caught the Gossip Girl reference in the story, I love you.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm so not comfortable with third person stories. I write first person all the time so I may try that next chapter. What do you guys think?**

* * *

The sun was shining into the elegantly styled chamber just through the gap between the curtains. It was almost 2PM and Stella was fast asleep on her king-sized bed with her body tangled up in the rouge tinted comforter.

Amore had explained to the other girls what had been going on with Stella while she slept which was why no one bothered disturbing her. It had not been that Stella drank too much, it was the simple fact she had enjoyed herself genuinely after a while and that exhausted her.

Deciding it was time to wake up the sleeping princess, Amore floated to the curtains, drawing them open to pour the radiant sunlight on Stella. "It's time to wake up, Stella!" Amore giggled, making her way back to the bed where Stella began to stir.

"What time is it?" Stella rubbed her eyes gingerly causing her dried makeup to smudge onto her cheeks. "Amore, can't a girl sleep in? I was having this amazing dream where my father banished Cassandra from Solaria and Brandon's little witch burst into flames." A dramatic sigh expelled from her lips before she pushed her face onto the pillow with a groan. "Reality sucks."

"Those sound awfully negative, Stella." Amore was glad to see Stella's love for Brandon had managed to survive this minor setback but she knew it would take much time for Brandon to gain Stella's approval once more.

"Just because I'm a fairy, doesn't mean I have to be positive all the time, ya know." Stella shrugged, reaching for the hairbrush on the counter before combing through her incredible locks.

* * *

"Stella, your actions last night were unacceptable." Griselda and Faragonda stood behind one side of the desk while Stella remained on the other. Faragonda had remained quiet for most of the lecture while Griselda took control.

"It's not the first time I broke school curfew. Anyway, it was a party night! Who knew curfews still stand on party nights!" Stella's argument was a longshot but she tried it anyway. If you're going to go down, might as well put up a fight.

"You not only disobeyed curfew, you brought a stranger through the protective barrier to drop you off. Did you forget that detail, Miss Stella?" Griselda pushed her glasses to the top of her nose with a single digit with her eyes narrowed.

Stella had almost forgot about Malakai. He had offered her a ride home since it was late and no buses were running. "He's harmless." She waved off the issue with a swift hand movement.

"It's not only that. Your grades are nowhere near the others. It's a miracle you got your Enchantix." Griselda was considering to continue, but Faragonda shook her head in disapproval.

"I got my Enchantix by saving my father! I may not be book smart, but I would do anything for the ones I love." Stella was fuming. At this point her fingers were positioned inward with her nails digging into her palm. "I'm tired of everyone telling me what I should and should not do. Why can't I just be me!" With that, Stella spun on her feet, making her way out of the headmistress's office.

* * *

Brandon parked his hoverbike at the side of Alfea with his mind in a complete mess. He just needed to see Stella. He had no idea what he would say but he was certain it would be better if he just saw her, spoke to her. Each step he took closer to the main entrance brought his heartbeat to speed up a bit more.

"Brandon! What are you doing here?" Tecna wore a puzzled expression, it was illogical to see Stella after the events that unfolded last night. Yet here he was to Tecna's disbelief.

"Tecna, hey. I'm here to see Stella. Uh. Have you seen her?" Brandon's voice was low and lacked his usual charm. It was strange to see him so down, Tecna observed.

"I don't think that's a wise move. Stella's not herself right now." Tecna paused, pressing her lips together to form a thin line as she attempted to analyze the situation and the possible outcomes. Maybe if she helped Brandon, Stella would have one less thing to worry about. So, she spoke up. "Okay, I changed my mind. Stay here, let me go get her."

"Do I have a choice?" Brandon called out as Tecna broke off into a run.

* * *

Stella sat a desk in an empty classroom, trying to create a spell of luck which ironically, was no luck. Half of the ingredients needed made Stella's nose crinkle in disgust, it made her wonder if it was a fairy or witch who wrote the spell.

"You're missing leaves from an oak tree." Tecna half smiled while entering the classroom with a hand on her hip.

"Oh darn. There goes my sixth batch." Stella sighed, propping her elbow on the desk so that she could rest her cheek against her palm.

Tecna raised a brow in amusement at this discovery. "You made six batches? Oh never mind that. Stella, I know things have been tough on you but you need to start dealing with the problems. Starting with Brandon. I think you owe it to yourself to hear him out." Stella oddly enough listened intently, chewing on her lower lip in thought. "He's outside and I told him I'd get you."

After a couple of minutes of silence, Stella averted her stare up at Tecna who extended her hand to the blonde female. "Stella, I'm your friend. I don't want to see you hurt."

Stella smiled faintly, giving into Tecna's soft voice. It took much courage to grasp Tecna's hand but she did it. And it felt good.

* * *

"Why is it that I see you around at Alfea more than Redfountain, lover boy?" Icy chuckled as she and the Trix lowered themselves onto the courtyard. Valtor had decided to attack Alfea once more for the magic scripts and the fun had only begun. The four had spread out, occupying their own section and amount of fairies.

"Someone go alarm Faragonda." Brandon ignored the taunt Icy spewed, before wrapping his fingers around the hilt of his sword and drawing it forward. "Come on, Icy. You're not all talk, no action, are you?"

Icy took that insult personally, and abruptly launched ice daggers towards Brandon who easily deflected them with his sword. "That's all you got?" His laughter was forced but it was enough to annoy the ice mistress.

"You little rat!" Icy growled, preparing another launch for Brandon. Unfortunately, she was disrupted by the collision of a solar flare to her spine.

"You should get your eyesight checked, darling. Brandon is far from a rat." Stella grinned and wiggled her fingers at Icy who turned around with a snare. Brandon felt himself smile a bit at Stella's words, it was an improvement from the day before.

"Not a smart move, Barbie." Darcy appeared behind Stella, placing her hands on either side of the fairy's head. "Feel a headache coming on?"

A massive throbbing began at the back of Stella's head before spreading around the entire dome. Stella cried out loud, falling to the ground immediately. Her body curled into a scrunched up position as she whimpered. It was a penetrating force that was much different than Darcy's usual abilities.

"STELLA." Brandon's heart sunk to his stomach as he ran towards Stella. "CUT IT OFF, DARCY."

"Don't worry, pretty boy. I'll put her out of her misery." Icy flicked her wrist to summon an arctic substance to surface Brandon's feet and cause his movements to stop prior to sauntering to Stella with a laugh. "Say goodnight."

* * *

Valtor studied the unfolding events. They were too strong with Griffin and Faragonda together and the fairies. The chances of success at the current moment were low. It would be wise to retreat. And so he waved off his swarm of toys, but his attention was caught by the groaning of a fairy. Icy had Stella on the ground, too weak to fight back.

"Your times up, it's time for the ice to take out the flames of the sun." Icy mustered her power while Stella's eyes widen in fear. This was it, Stella thought, I'm done for. But Valtor had other plans.

"STOP." Valtor created a barrier to protect Stella from the wrath of Icy, while snapping his fingers to bring the pounding in her head to diminish.

"Why did you do that, Valtor? I had her!" Icy was bewildered. She wasn't the only one.

"She's far too weak. We don't fight easy battles." At this time Brandon had managed to reach Stella, providing support for her to get back onto her feet.

"Stella! Are you injured badly? I'm so sorry I couldn't get here faster." Brandon was examining each inch of the fairy, anxiety eating away at his heart. Except Stella was too astonished to listen to his babbles. Her gaze was set on Valtor. Something felt wrong. He protected her.

"Come now, girls. We've done enough for the day." Valtor beckoned the Trix to follow and as he turned around, Stella could see him smirk from the side of his face.

_Don't you worry my precious fairy._

* * *

I wrote this half asleep. I'm sorry for mistakes! Thank you for everyone's comments. Stella wasn't drunk last chapter, by the way. She was just content and too tired to care about her actions/words. ALSO. The quote was "I'm Chuck Bass and nobody cares." Anna, you got it. You know what I wonder? What's Valtor's game? Hmmmmm. Also, you guys are gonna start to see patterns. It's all gonna mean something so watch out.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So I decided I would go into Stella' POV sometimes since one of my favorite authors has also done this and it adds a better edge to the story. If you guys don't like it, let me know. I just think it'll be good to get into Stella's head sometimes**.

It felt like the room was spinning - no it felt as if the ground was an emotionally unstable teenager, crying for more attention. Faragonda said that was a normal symptom after exposure to powerful dark magic. But the incident happened on Tuesday and it was now Friday.

The girls had chosen to give me space but I appreciated the check-ups Tecna would conduct every day before everyone went to bed. It was hard to sleep during the night, the darkness seemed to be calling my name, waiting for me to give into their power.

I wondered if my father felt like this. If under Cassandra's control he was fighting against the darkness too. That only depressed me. I needed to go back to Solaria but I was in no shape to.

My lips parted to dismiss a soft sigh as I struggled to get onto my feet. I needed a ray of sunshine to give me hope.

* * *

Flora waved her hands over a Venus flytrap as little pieces of magic fell onto the plant to soothe it. Someone had mistakenly dropped a glass cup on it, injuring the stem. "You'll be okay soon, little one." Flora continued to aid the plant until a soft knocking sound came from the door. Raising a brow at the visitor, she turned her attention to Stella's room. "Stella, would you mind getting that?"

Stella had also heard the knocking and was already on her way out to answer the door. It was getting lonely and Stella was secretly praying it was Brandon. Curling her fingers around the door knob, Stella yanked open the door with a smile reaching her lips at the sight of flowers, that slowly diminished as she noticed who was holding them.

_Griselda. _

"Oh hey miss." Stella averted her gaze to Flora, avoiding the teacher's stare. Stella wasn't still over their last argument.

Griselda adjusted uncomfortably at the hostility. "These flowers were sent for you. Unfortunately we're unable to allow visitors at this time and he was asked to leave."

_He._ Brandon!

Stella's smile returned to her visage as she took the flowers into her grasp. "Well, if that's it, I'll see you in class, Miss Griselda." The blonde fairy shut the door, turning to face Flora with a cheesy grin.

"Is there a note?" Flora giggled, getting up from the Venus flytrap to amble towards Stella. Confusion spread across the nature fairy quickly. "They haven't bloomed. How strange." Stella had not noticed that fact until now and narrowed her perfectly shaped brows at the gift.

"Let's see." Flora said, tapping a bud to only see it blossom and play a note from a melody Stella knew well. "They're enchanted flowers." Flora noted with a laugh. "How cute! I wonder how Brandon managed to pull it off."

Stella shook her head, laughing softly as well, while resting the bouquet in a vase before tapping the rest of the buds. "They're not from Brandon. This is the song that was playing when I met Malakai."

Flora remained quiet for a couple of seconds, pondering if it would be a good idea to speak up. "Stella... You are still with Brandon, aren't you?" Stella shrugged in response.

"There's a card." Plucking the elegant card out, Stella began reading out loud. "Heard about the fight. Hope you feel better. When you're up for it, there is a coffee shop in Magix we could try out and catch up. - Kai"

"That was sweet." Flora spoke reluctantly. She wanted Stella to be happy, but this new character seemed sketchy.

"Looks like I'm going out today." Stella knew she needed this, to hang out with someone that wouldn't judge her or make her feel small. Twirling around happily, she advanced to her bedroom.

* * *

"I was shocked you got back to me so quick. I thought you would be down for a bit longer."

The coffee shop in Magix was only a twenty minute ride from Alfea and to Stella's amusement, had a killer cappuccino. Malakai and Stella were sat outside at a table with a massive umbrella hanging from the middle. Malakai had picked this table because of the sun pattern on the umbrella and because Stella was the fairy of the Sun, Moon and Stars. Cheesy but the fairy was flattered.

"If I stayed indoors any longer, I'd lose my mind." Stella used her fingers to spin the straw residing in her glass. "I just keep thinking about my father…"

Malakai nodded in understanding, leaning back in his chair. "You need to go back to Solaria. As long as Cassandra rules over your father, you won't be able to rest." That caught Stella off guard. He was the only one who had encouraged her to proceed with the idea.

"You think so…? What if I'm not strong enough?" Stella brushed through her bangs roughly in irritation.

"Stella…" Malakai reached for Stella's hand, bringing it down from her hair in a calming manner. "You are strong enough. With fairy dust, you'll be able to free your father."

Stella smiled weakly but something was weird. She didn't remember telling him that she had gotten her Enchantix. As if he read her mind, Malakai replied. "Just find someone who has achieved their Enchantix and you'll succeed." Stella decided to let it slide as she returned back to sipping her drink.

* * *

Brandon grit his teeth together at the text he had just received. Flora had informed him about Stella's new friend and how they were currently out, enjoying a cup of coffee.

He would have taken Stella out after the attack but things were too hectic at Redfountain. They were on the search for Valtor and leaving the premise was prohibited.

What rubbed Brandon off the wrong way was that Stella had not received the flowers he hand sent the day after the attack. It seemed as if every time he reached out to her, something happened and ruined his fighting chances.

He was fighting for Stella, but it seemed luck wasn't on his side.

* * *

When Stella had returned to Alfea, she went straight to packing while informing Amore of her future travel plans.

The Winx girls had waited in the living room for Stella, expecting an explanation or – well anything! All they knew is that Stella went out upset and came back with a furious determination in her eyes. Flora had mentioned Malakai to the rest of the girls and they all agreed that something was up.

"Come on, Amore. We're going home." Stella sang out loud, pushing her luggage out the door and to only be greeted by her friends. "Oh hey guys."

"Stella, where are you going?" Bloom took a step in front of Stella, a frown settling on her lips. She missed her best friend and now that Stella was leaving, Bloom felt helpless.

"Oh don't frown, Bloom. You'll get worry lines. Girls, I need to save my Kingdom and I can do that alone. Alfea needs you in case Valtor returns." Stella removed her Solarian ring from her finger before calling forth her sceptre.

"Let us come with you!" Digit chipped in.

"We can be of help, Stella." Tune offered in additional to the cheers of the pixies.

"You all need to stay here. I would prefer to leave Amore as well, but she is persistent." Stella spun around her sceptre carelessly, attempting to seem nonchalant. The girls knew Stella wasn't going to budge. It was another obstacle she needed to overcome herself, even if her friends could help.

"Be careful, Stella. If you need anything, just call us." Musa tried to smile up at Stella encouragingly.

"We love you, Stell." Bloom sighed out, but Stella was already vanishing from sight along with Amore.

"I hope she'll be okay." Flora plopped onto the couch where Layla pulled her into a half hug.

I know this chapter lacked action but more is to come. This story isn't all action, it's a lot of storyline. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Thank you for the comments!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hi. Nothing here to say. Enjoy.**

Valtor linked his fingers together to crack his knuckles as he watched the sun fairy through a crystal sphere. Stella had arrived at Solaria and was currently residing in _The Keep_ (highest part of castle). What Valtor noted was that she had travelled without her fairy friends.

_She'll be needing some help. _Valtor waved a hand to dismiss the image projecting onto the glass ball. The Trix were approaching and they had already grown too suspicious of him.

"What's the plan for today, Valtor?" Icy spoke out with a hand resting over her hip. After the incident at Alfea, Icy was waiting for the moment to get her revenge on Stella.

"You three will remain here. I have some business to attend to in Solaria." Valtor replied, dusting off his shoulders in a smooth manner.

This bewildered the Trix.

"What could you possibly need from Solaria now? You already have the queen under your control." Stormy spat out.

"I think Valtor has a soft spot for Stella." Darcy snorted.

"That's enough from all of you." Valtor lifted a book, opening it a random page prior to pulling out a spell and tossing it at the three. "I think some silence is overdue."

The sorcerer chuckled as the Trix attempted to speak but their voices failed them.

* * *

Cassandra was notified by an anonymous source that Stella had arrived in Solaria, however, she was unaware of her whereabouts. It was quite clear that Stella had returned to free her father and so Cassandra called forth her daughter to create a plan.

"I have called for the wedding to be pushed from next week to tonight. Until then, I need you to take care of Stella. Keep her busy while I finish what we have started." Cassandra paced the room uneasily with her focus on her two feet.

Chimera took a quick glance around the room when a puppy ran up to her feet and barked playfully. That gave her an idea. "Mother, I know how to keep miss perfect busy."

Lowering herself to the puppy, Chimera chanted. "By the power of Valtor, change, transform, transmute. And now be gone to the village. Terrorize the people of Solaria."

* * *

_Travelling to Solaria was an easy task. Finding a safe spot was another story. Chimera had taken over my room and the castle was surrounded by guards who weren't exactly in my favour. _

"These poor doves. They're not used to be confined to a cage." Amore frowned, slipping into a cage to pet one of the snow white doves.

"My father always let the doves roam Solaria free. This has to be Cassandra's doings." Stella lightly raised her feet, taking off to the window, to peer outside until she heard footsteps approach the Keep.

"Hide!" Stella dived behind a box while Amore used the Dove to cover her from sight.

The door creaked as it opened and was followed by a familiar voice. "Miss Stella, are you here?"

Stella sighed out loud in relief, pulling herself to her feet to lock gazes with the visitor. "It's okay, Amore. It's my father's advisor." Amore peeked out from behind the dove with a squeak.

"Miss Stella. I'm so glad to see you." The advisor lowered himself to bow towards Stella.

As a child Stella used to hide here whenever she wanted to be out of sight but her father and his advisor could always find her.

"Why were you looking for me? Is my father okay?" Panic gradually spewed inside of Stella, she couldn't have been too late. She got here as fast as she could!

"Lady Cassandra has released a beast onto the village and has moved up the date of the wedding to tonight. With the guards remaining at the castle, there is no protection for our people. Princess, you are our only hope."

Stella growled instinctively. Each part of her body was filling with anger. She needed to stop the wedding but the people of Solaria needed her. Expelling a heavy sigh, Stella put on a brave front. "I need you to delay the wedding. Amore, you must stay here and help him. I'll take care of the beast and return when I can."

"Of course, I will try my very best for you and the King." The advisor nodded before looking up at Amore. "I will show you where the wedding is being held."

* * *

The damage had already begun. Houses were being smashed by the creature as mothers and fathers struggled to locate their children's whereabouts. Cries of mercy rang in the air but the bewitched puppy continued to do as told.

"Mommy!" A little girl ran down the street, searching for her mother with tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Mommy! Where are you?" She had been so busy that she had not noticed the monstrous being was stood behind her, opening its mouth for his supper.

"Hey you big ugly mutt!" Stella swooped down, taking a position in front of the little girl in her Enchantix form. "How about this for a treat!" She raised her palm skyward with a ball of sunlight forming before throwing it inside of the creature's mouth.

The small child whimpered while the beast fell back, choking on the magic that Stella had sent in. Reaching down to the wide-eyed girl, Stella smiled sweetly. "You're gonna be okay. Now go on and find your mother."

"Princess Stella! Look at the monster's neck! He wears the sign of Valtor." A gray haired man called out. It was true. The big hairy thing was wearing the symbol Stella saw on her father.

"Then I've got the easiest remedy. Fairy dust!" Stella reached for her pouch, flying up to the head of the being. I hope this works, she thought while she drew a star in the air with the fairy dust.

The tiny particles dropped onto the roaring abomination and in no time did the actual puppy find himself back in his usual form. The village cheered out loud for Stella as she took the puppy into her grasp. He was so happy that he licked her cheek and that caused Stella to laugh. "Well, you're not so ugly and scary after all."

* * *

Cassandra was staring at herself in the mirror with a frown evident on her lips. The ceremony would begin in twenty minutes and she was to become queen of Solaria. If only Stella had stayed at Alfea, all would have been well.

"Not having cold feet, are you?"

"Of course not." Cassandra turned around to face the man that gave her the privilege of becoming queen.

Valtor chuckled lowly, shaking his head while raising his palm to face Cassandra. A wind came to life around her, raising her from the ground. He was stripping her of her powers. Surprise spread across Cassandra's face. She was so close and he stopped her now?

"I have no use for the weak." Valtor saluted Cassandra who was now collapsed on the floor prior to making his exit.

* * *

[Stella's POV] Father. I hoped I wasn't too late when I got to the entrance of the castle. Everything seemed quiet. It was almost strange. Inhaling a deep breath, I proceeded inside to walk straight into my bonded pixie.

"Stella!" She squealed as I pealed her off my face.

"Where is everyone? What happened? I'm not too late, am I?" The words came out rushed with urgency in my tone. Amore didn't look upset so that was a good sign.

"Valtor was here. He took away his gifts from the Countess and her daughter. The guards have them locked up. As for your father, he's with the royal advisor. You can free him, Stella!"

Happiness ignited inside of me. I could finally have my father back.

Amore guided me to my father who wore a dazed expression. There were a couple of guards surrounding him who lightened up when they saw me. I guessed they were waiting for a while now.

If my father was going through what I had been after Darcy's spell, I knew that right now, I needed to be strong enough for him. To free him.

"It's all gonna be okay, daddy." Calling forth my fairy dust, I sprinkled the powerful magic on my father. In only a couple of seconds, the mark began to fade and my father sprang to life.

"Stella?" He rubbed his head softly as the guards cheered and the royal advisor thanked Amore for the success. She was truly flattered.

I, on the other hand, was too busy hugging my father. My arms secured around him in a tight embrace. My father was back. I was overjoyed. But my mind was still on edge slightly…

Valtor had helped me – twice. It was almost too scary of a coincidence.

**Ergh. Not my favourite chapter to write. I'm sorry if it sucks. Next chapter will be mainly focused on Brandon and Stella's relationship. Whoop! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hii. Okay, so let's say that the rest of the girls except Bloom have achieved their Enchantix. That's all for now. Enjoy!**

The Winx girls waited impatiently for Stella to return. Some paced the room and others tugged at the ends of their hair. The news had already got out – Solaria was free of Valtor's control. But there was still no sign of Stella. And the media only told about what they won, not what they lost.

"I can't take this anymore! The anxiety is eating me alive!" Musa whined, pressing a pillow to her face.

"I say we go to Solaria ourselves and see what's going on!" Layla added in, pausing to look outside the window to the courtyard.

"Guys, I'm worried too. But I bet Stella will be here soon." Bloom took Kiko into her arms, strangle hugging the bunny.

Flora raised from the bed, making her way to the balcony when she noticed a familiar orange ball of light. Quickly opening the glass door, the light sphere came into the room, halting in the middle before playing its sequence.

It was a sun-o-gram.

"Hi girls! I'm sorry for not calling sooner, but things have been busy here in Solaria. We had to take out the trash," Stella's projection paused, tossing a wink before continuing. "if you know what I mean. But don't you worry, I'll be back at Alfea tomorrow afternoon." In the background the girls could hear Amore call out to Stella. "Oh and Amore says hi. See you later!"

The projection ended and the light ceased to exist. The girls however were thrilled.

"I'll go round up the pixies. We should throw Stella a small welcome back party." Tecna offered with a content beam on her lips.

"A slumber party!" Musa and Bloom cheered in unison.

* * *

**The next day**

Butterflies filled Brandon's stomach as he counted the red roses for the twentieth time. A dozen red roses for the girl he loved. The girl he would be seeing in only a couple of minutes.

Bloom had invited him to surprise Stella and currently, he was waiting in Musa and Layla's room.

"STELLA." He heard the girls cry out loud from behind the door. There was a lot of laughing and cheers that followed. Brandon was supposed to come out when he heard Bloom knock on the door.

Each second that passed was torture. He wanted to encompass his arms around his girlfriend and tell her he loved her. That she was the only one for him and that he was sorry for everything.

_Knock knock. _

Brandon prepared a smile on his face as he stepped closer to the door, opening it slowly before holding up the flowers.

"Hey Stell."

All eyes were on Stella who was standing there for a couple of seconds with a confused expression. Brandon felt like throwing up.

"BRANDON." Stella ran towards Brandon, launching herself at him in a hug. "You bought me flowers! They're beautiful." She curled her fingers around the stem, bringing the roses to her nose.

"Just like you." Brandon knew it was cheesy but it had to be done.

The girls burst out laughing and Layla even tossed a pillow at the couple.

"You're so cliché, Brandon." Musa laughed out.

"Maybe you should take some notes from Helia." Flora suggested, giggling softly to herself.

Stella joined in on the laughter and for once it was sincere, well, until Brandon whispered in her ear. "Can we talk?"

Stella was in no mood to have a serious conversation but she reluctantly agreed, tossing the bouquet of flowers at Flora. "Excuse us for a moment, girls."

Brandon followed Stella into her room, keeping behind her like a lost puppy. Stella took a seat on the bed and as soon as the door clicked to a close, Brandon sighed out loud.

"There is so much I need to tell you, Stell." He started but Stella cut him off before he could continue.

"Brandon, I just got back from Solaria. My father is okay, my kingdom is okay! I feel happy for once. Can't I just enjoy it?" Stella's voice was soft. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but this wasn't what she wanted at the moment.

"I never wanted to upset you." Brandon felt his heart drop to his stomach. Quickly he paced towards the bed and took a seat beside Stella, taking her hands in his own. "You're everything to me."

"When you love someone, you're there for them at their highest and lowest, Brandon. You weren't there for me when I needed you." Stella focused her attention on the painted walls, avoiding Brandon's gaze at every cost.

Brandon wanted to pull her into his arms and tell her that he was sorry, but he knew she was breaking as the conversation went on. He needed her to be happy more than he needed to express himself. "I'll go. We can talk later, okay?"

Stella remained stiff as Brandon pressed his lips onto her cheek affectionately before exiting the room and leaving Stella alone.

"Oh Brandon…" Stella blinked back tears, using the tips of her fingers to wipe away the liquid. She wanted to get up and go to her friends, but her mood had deflated.

"Stella?" Bloom knocked once prior to stepping inside, jutting her lower lip in a pout at the sight of her best friend. "Oh, I'm sorry." The red head proceeded to Stella, wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug.

The rest of the Winx girls slowly entered the room, joining in on the hug. If one was down, they all were down. That was the love of the Winx.

"We love you, Stella." Flora whispered, squishing in on the group hug.

* * *

"Hey Kai!" Stella was waving enthusiastically at the entrance of Alfea. Griselda had agreed he could visit in hope to make amends with the sun fairy.

"Hey gorgeous." Malakai grinned, parking his hover bike and walking towards her.

Stella was simply glad to see him. A fresh face who made her feel alive. Looping her arm through his, she tugged him in the direction of her dorm. "You need to meet my friends!"

Malakai laughed, shaking his head. "How about a tour first?"

The blonde female paused then agreed happily. "You're going to love our ballroom. It's huge!"

"Dancing with you? I can't wait to have your heels stub my feet again." Malakai nudged Stella's side lightly in a teasing manner.

"You did not just say that!" Stella gasped dramatically, ushering him even faster at this point. "After this tour, I am so going to get you for that comment."

**Meanwhile…**

"Hmm. That boy, he's much older than us, isn't he?" Flora stood at the balcony, leaning against the railings alongside Tecna.

"He looks awfully familiar, too. If we were closer I could scan him. See if I can find any dirt on him." Tecna was speaking nonchalantly but that still earned her a weird look from Flora.

"Who are we spying on?" Digit floated outside accompanied by Tune.

"It's not ladylike to spy on your friends." Tune turned her face in disapproval.

"I'm just worried. That's all." Flora pouted once releasing a sigh.

Their moment of spying was over quickly since all attention now turned to the redhead fairy that had just entered the scene.

"He's here. Valtor! He's here!" Bloom rested against the doorframe, panting hard. "I can feel him!"

**Back to Stella. **

"This is our library. Oddly enough, my friends and I spent a lot of time here. This is also the place where Musa got her Enchantix." Stella twirled around in the middle of the room.

Malakai smirked, scanning the library before settling his gaze on Stella. She was beautiful. "Care to dance, malady?" He bowed towards her before ending out a hand.

"Oh, why of course." Stella spoke with a thick fake accent, taking Malakai's hand in her own.

Together they danced to the non-existent music, struggling to keep from laughing. Everything felt okay in the moment, but that never lasts now does it…

**Dun Dun Dun. Leaving it here. I know it's pretty short in comparison to the others. Where do you think it's going? ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N HOLA. Thank you to the people that give me feedback always! You're very much appreciated. It helps fuel my motivation. Also, enjoy this depressing chapter!**

Bloom, Tecna and Flora had already transformed and were on the way to Alfea's library. The pixies were following close behind, regardless to the disapproval of the fairies.

"Lockette, go and warn Miss Faragonda." Bloom could feel Valtor's dragon fire more intensely as they got closer to their destination.

"Digit, you and Chatta go find Musa and Layla. We're gonna need all the help we can get." Tecna knew the odds. With only the three of them, their chances of success were low. Bloom had not achieved her Enchantix power as well. They were at a true disadvantage.

"I knew there was something up with that guy. I hope he doesn't hurt Stella." Flora zoomed forward, apprehension tugging at her heart and fuelling her magic.

The three pixies reluctantly agreed, floating off in their own directions.

Only Amore was left with the fairies.

"Oh Stella. Please be okay." Amore felt her heart skip a beat as the Winx girls stopped.

"STELLA." The three cried out loud in unison, earning a frightened stare from Stella.

The blonde fairy dropped her hands from Malakai's with concern surfacing her visage. "Hey guys. What is it? Why have you transformed?"

Malakai wore a stern unreadable expression. Bloom's abilities were causing much inconvenience. He needed more time with Stella.

"Get away from him Stella! He's not who he says he is." Bloom took a step into the library, raising her hand and getting ready for an attack.

"What?" Stella's voice cracked as she looked from Malakai to her best friends.

"She's right. My computer has him scanned. What we see is an illusion." Tecna pointed out, taking a position beside Bloom.

Stella had no time to react - Malakai was surrounded by magic and within seconds his real form was revealed.

Valtor.

"Bloom, you are becoming quite a nuisance." He sighed, wiping his palms down his coat.

"How? How could it be?" Stella was in far too much of a shocked state to react. She had spent time with the man who was trying to destroy all of the dimensions.

Bloom felt her anger spiral out of control at Stella's dismay, triggering the fireball that was meant for Valtor to be launched at Stella instead.

"Oh no!" Flora gasped, stumbling backwards.

Valtor grit his teeth, quickly taking place in front of Stella and defusing the enchantment. "Looks like you need some practice, Bloom. Well, I'll give you just that."

Valtor grinned, snapping his fingers to transport himself, Stella and the important books of Alfea to his hideout.

"STELLA." Amore's face presented pure horror. It was too late. Her fairy was in trouble and she was helpless.

* * *

[Stella's POV] Why me? It was bad enough that I was used and played like a toy. Now I'm his prisoner. If only I could see Valtor now. I'd launch my Enchantix powers at him!

He had his precious spells, why did he need me? It was all so confusing. But I had expected a cage or a cell. Instead, I'm put in a Victorian style bedroom that is locked from the outside and shielded from magic.

He had helped me three times. It didn't make sense. _None of it made sense_.

Contorting my features, I combed my fingers through my hair before throwing myself onto the bed, with my stomach colliding with the mattress.

Maybe this was the end. I'd die alone in a well decorated room. I wondered what Brandon would say when he heard I've been taken. Would he even care?

I groaned loudly, dropping my face on a pillow at the thought. Maybe now Amore will find a better fairy to bond with. I'm just a failure that lead Valtor straight to our schools spells anyway.

**I****n another part of the underground cave..**

* * *

Valtor had his back towards the only entrance of his private space. He knew the Trix were bound to come and cause a riot. It was not something he was looking forward to.

"VALTOR." Icy screeched, storming into the room accompanied by her two sisters. "You better explain why there is a Winx fairy here and why she's not dead or in the prisons." She added while Darcy and Stormy simply had their eyes narrowed.

"She's not of your concern." The older man replied, curtly.

"I'm starting to think you're not as hard and cold as you make it out to be." Darcy spoke nonchalantly.

This normally would have angered Valtor, however, it was also an issue bothering him. Why had he been protecting the fairy after this goal had been accomplished?

"He won't deny it." Stormy breathed out in shock.

"You could have had any of us and you picked a fairy." Icy curled her fingers together to form a fist as she spoke.

"I have done nothing of that sort. Now you three be gone before I remove your voices for good." Valtor growled out.

The Trix saw a flash of rage in his eyes and knew it was best to back down. Yet they weren't planning on sticking around.

"We're out, Valtor." Icy scoffed, starting out the room.

"Yeah, see ya" Stormy waved.

"Have fun with your fairy." Darcy laughed out.

Valtor shrugged it off, attempting to keep his cool. "Very well. I'll show you and the rest of Magix what I am capable of."

**Meanwhile..**

"We need to find Valtor's hideout. Now." Bloom felt partly responsible for Stella's abduction. If she had achieved her Enchantix or even had better control of her powers, she could have saved Stella.

"Bloom, I can't let you take that risk. I'm sorry." The headmistress had her hands folded over her desk with a frown on her lips.

"Then I'm going to Pyros. I'm gonna come back stronger or not at all. This is for Sky and Stella." Bloom nodded once. Her mind was set.

"I don't think I can say much to stop you. This is your journey of becoming a fairy." Faragona sighed softly.

**At Red Fountain**

"No, no. Stella." Brandon was on the borderline of having a mental breakdown. Roughly, he dragged his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Freaking out isn't going to do anything, dude." Riven winced at the sight of Brandon so vulnerable and afraid.

"I didn't even tell her I loved her. If I fought for her, she wouldn't have fallen into Valtor's trap. I messed up. If anything happens to her.. I won't forgive myself." Brandon turned his gaze away from Riven.

"Listen. I'll get Timmy to prepare the ship. We can pick up the girls and go find Stella." Riven rested a palm on Brandon's shoulder but he shrugged it off.

"For what? I'm nothing against a powerful wizard."

* * *

_Knock knock. _

Stella raised a brow, pushing herself up into a seating position on the bed.

"Knocking is still a thing?" She scoffed as Valtor opened the room and strode in.

He said nothing, only wiggled his fingers to make a platter of food appear on the bedside counter before turning back around.

"Why are you keeping me still?" Stella's voice was demanding but still small. "Haven't you got everything you need?"

Valtor stopped for a second, pondering the answer before vanishing from sight. The door promptly closed with a loud bang causing Stella to jump.

"I just don't get it..." Stella felt water fill her eyes as she tugged on the bed sheets in anger.

**Yikes. I wrote this on my phone. I apologize for any errors. Buuuut yo. What's going on with Valtor?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thought I'd answer a couple of things here. The Trix's role in the story is to provoke Valtor. That's about it. As for the switching between first and third, like I had said, it was a technique a famous writer had used and I feel like it works here. If I'm wrong, by every means, correct me. That's all. ENJOY!**

_I feel so weak. It must have been days since I've seen the sunlight. Or my friends. _

Stella needed the sunlight to recharge and without it, she knew her magic was useless. Her chances of survival were low and as the days went on, the regrets started increasing. It started from the regret of neglecting her duty as a friend to the Winx…

It then went into the regret of pushing Brandon away. She knew crying would do no good, but she had read somewhere it was good for the soul, and helped clean skin. Yeah, you could take the girl out of fashion, but you can't take fashion out of the girl.

_If you're going to die, die a pretty death,_ Stella thought miserably.

"I'm so sorry, Brandon. Amore. My friends. If only I had trusted you and put aside my anger, I could have avoided this." Stella was curled up on the bed, with tears parading down her cheeks. Her power was at an ultimate low. "My poor father, I hope he'll be okay."

Stella's moment of sadness was interrupted, however, by Valtor who had entered the room without her knowledge. He strode closer to get a better look at the fairy.

She looked worse than she did through the crystal ball. If he kept her underground for much longer, she would not survive a couple of hours.

"I'm sending you to the surface." His voice was low but harsh. "It will only be for the day. By nightfall, you will be brought back."

Stella could barely move, and it took much struggle to push herself off the bed and onto her feet. She wobbled causing Valtor to grab her arm, providing support. Her dazed eyes looked up at him and the same confusion as before was ignited. He knew the outspoken girl was about to speak and so he sent her up, before she had the chance.

"The ancestry witches are not going to be happy with me." Valtor adjusted the collar of his shirt roughly.

* * *

"Why so glum?" A certain blonde specialist who was once under the influence of Valtor had just returned to Red Fountain to find his best friend sulking. "Brandon, buddy?"

Brandon's eyes widened at the familiar voice. He was thrilled to see Sky. A grin formed on his lips as he whipped around, bringing Sky into a hug. "Dude! You're okay! And still not engaged to the wrong girl, I hope?" He drew back, chuckling teasingly.

Sky looked around sheepishly. "No. I was a pretty big jerk, wasn't I? Bloom must hate me."

"I took care of it for you. She knows you weren't yourself." The mention of Bloom brought Brandon to tighten his jaw. It was a reminder of what happened.

"Thanks man. Now, tell me what's wrong." Sky looked completely serious, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hard to believe Riven didn't explain." Brandon scratched the back of his neck, staring down at the floor.

"Oh, he did. What I don't get is why you've given up already. Like you've already lost. We're specialists. We fight until our last breath." Sky encouraged. If anyone could lift up Brandon's spirit, it was Sky.

"You're… right. We need to save Stella and the whole Magic Dimension." Brandon slowly raised his eyes, with a half-smile tugging at his bare lips. "Thanks, Sky. And Welcome Back."

Sky laughed at his best friend, before pulling him into a headlock. "What would you do without me?"

* * *

Stella soaked in the delicious rays of sunlight pouring down on the meadow where Valtor had sent her. For hours she laid there. The breeze was calming and with her energy levels going back up, she felt invincible. But it was only for the day, soon she'd have to return to her chamber where no sunlight was let through.

_Alfea can't be that far. Maybe I can make it. See my friends one last time. _

"Oh wait. I still have my ring." Removing the ancient piece from her slender finger, Stella summoned the sceptre. "Take me to Alfea." She spun it around, and within seconds she had left the meadow.

Upon reaching Alfea Stella dropped to the ground, groaning at the dirt covering her cheek. She still wasn't that strong.

"Hey is that…?" A fellow student gasped as she saw the collapsed princess.

"MISS FARAGONDA." Another fairy yelled.

Stella didn't know what happened next, her eyes felt heavy and she was taken over by darkness.

"Oh, Stella. Please wake up." Flora pleaded, placing a hot towel on Stella's forehead.

The Winx girls were gathered in Alfea's infirmary, crowding around the bed where Stella was resting. Amore along with the other pixies were resting on the bed, around the blonde's sleeping form.

"Her energy levels are really low." Musa sighed out loud in frustration.

"Valtor. It's his fault." Layla felt her head spin from anger.

Stella finally shifted in the small bed, triggering everyone to go silent.

Amore gently caressed her bonded fairy's cheek. "Stella?"

"Hmm?" Stella's eye lids fluttered open. It took her only a moment to catch on. She flashed a dim smile, taking Amore into her arms for a hug. "Girls!"

The friends all blinked back happy tears, jumping onto Stella for a hug.

Once they all moved back, Stella furrowed her brows in confusion. "Where's Bloom?"

"She's on Pyros, Stella. She went to get stronger." Tecna informed.

"What? Has anyone heard anything from her since she left?" Stella whipped her head around the room, waiting for a reply. But there was none.

"She'll be okay. She promised me." Lockette tried to seem brave. It didn't fool anyone.

"The sun…When will it go down?" The blonde girl could hear Valtor's words echoing in the back of her mind.

"In about, 4 minutes." Digit prodded at her watch to display a countdown for the girls.

"Then I don't have much time. Girls, I'm so sorry for everything. I should have been a better friend. You all only wanted to help me and I didn't let you. I could have stopped Valtor from getting Alfea's spells. Please forgive me." The rims of Stella's eyelids held tears which were threatening to spill.

"Stella, we do forgive you. We're your friends. We love you." Flora smiled sweetly, taking Stella's hand prior to squeezing it.

"Besides, you learn from your experiences." Layla winked, giving a thumbs up motion.

"Independence is good sometimes, Stell. We all need to learn to depend on others and ourselves." Musa took a seat at the end of the bed, smiling widely.

"Okay, I hate to be the serious one but what do you mean you don't have much time?" Tecna took a quick glance at the countdown Digit had created. 1 minute.

"No time to explain. I love you girls. Please send on the message to Bloom. Amore, I need you to do two things for me. One, don't worry about me. Two, tell Brandon that I love him and that I'm sorry."

The Winx girls gasped in horror as Stella started to vanish from sight. Valtor was calling her back to his hideout.

"Stella!" Flora looked down at her hand which was now empty with clear liquid endlessly falling from her eyelids.

* * *

"I was too late again." Brandon's tone was flat, lifeless even. Ten minutes late.

Sky slapped Brandon's back. "She's alive, Brandon. That's what you need to focus on."

"So, what exactly does Valtor want with her anyway?" Riven was facing Musa but was addressing the whole group.

"We don't know. We also don't know why he hasn't launched an attack since he took her." Tenca scratched her forehead in annoyance.

"With Bloom gone and Stella taken, it's like there's a hole in my heart." Flora whispered. Helia quickly walked over, wrapping her into a hug.

"I say we give Bloom one more day to return from Pyros. If she doesn't return, we take on Valtor. With or without her." Helia looked at the specialists for their response.

"I can have the ship ready and loaded for tomorrow." Timmy put in, waiting for someone else to take the spotlight off of him.

"I'm down." Riven shrugged casually.

"I would prefer if Bloom were with us, but I understand that time is of the essence." Sky then nudged Brandon, knowing he wouldn't reply unless forced.

"Brandon..." Amore floated over to the boy who looked up at her sadly. "Stella loves you. She told me herself. She isn't angry with you. She apologizes for her actions." She didn't have to be the pixie of love to know that Brandon and Stella loved one another deeply.

_She loves me… She still loves me… _

Brandon knew in that moment that his time of brooding was over. He was going to fight for Stella and he was going to win. She was the best thing that happened to him and he was not going to lose her.

"Alright, guys. I say we have ourselves a mission." Brandon grinned. "Girls? You with us?"

"Well… I know I am."

The group turned around to spot Bloom. She had just arrived at Alfea and had saw her friends gathered together, so she decided to check it out...

"Bloom!" Sky called out happily.

"I think it's time we bring down Valtor and save our best friend." Bloom threw her hand in the air.

Flora, Tecna, Layla and Musa cheered together.

_We're going to bring you home, Stell._ Bloom thought, looking up at the night sky.

* * *

"You are a failure, Valtor."

"A waste of magic."

"You bring shame to our name."

Valtor stood surrounded by the three ancient witches as they taunted him. "I have everything I need. I have done more than you have!" He yelled back.

"You have done nothing."

"You have abandoned the Trix and have given shelter to a Winx."

"Pathetic."

Valtor clenched his fists. "I'll show you all what Valtor can do!"

**Annnnnnd chapter done. I attempted to fix the mistakes in the last chapter, just to let you know. I hope you guys liked this one. It's not all action, sorry!**


End file.
